1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of transport containers for launch vehicle payloads, and in particular relates to a class of spacecraft in the 150-kg to 600-kg weight range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite manufacturing facilities may be thousands of miles away from the designated launch sites. Some launch sites are in remote areas and are accessible only by rough terrain. Often, satellites must be transported over land, sea and air. Special considerations must be made to monitor and regulate temperature, humidity, air quality, vibration, and shock levels during transport. Vibration and shock during transport and launch is the leading cause of satellite failure on orbit.
Many prior art transport containers employ some degree of shock and vibration isolation. However, typical isolation mechanisms are not sufficient for transporting medium sized (150 kg to 600 kg) sensitive satellites over rough terrain, or in situations where the cargo may be exposed to severe vibration or shock environments. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,478, 4,887,537, and 6,036,007). Some shipping containers have been designed specifically to protect delicate electronic equipment from vibration and environmental contamination, but do not provide adequate vibration protection, climate control, or monitoring capabilities necessary for transporting satellites (U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,715). Several shipping containers have been designed to be adjustable, reusable, and/or modular, but are designed for general cargo and would provide only minimal protection (U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,957 and 5,452,811). The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,379 is modular and includes some shock absorbing elements, but would not provide adequate vibration protection for a several hundred kilogram satellite, nor does it include necessary environmental controls and monitoring systems (U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,379).
Many prior art shipping containers use composite materials in their designs but are typically for shipping bulk liquid cargo. They do not include adequate vibration protection or the necessary environmental controls and monitoring systems (U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,240, 5,029,734 and 5,110,000). The device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 60,288,293 includes a temperature control mechanism, but the container was designed specifically for transporting biological and skin samples. Thus, it is not appropriate in size for satellite transport, nor does it include vibration protection or monitoring capabilities (U.S. Pat. No. 60,288,293). The device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,678 is strictly a monitoring device for storage and transport containers that consists of sensors, electronics and alarm systems. It does not address a particular shipping container or application, and does not address vibration isolation, or a means to regulate environmental parameters (U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,678). The container described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,971 is strictly for transporting cargo on launch and in orbit, and was not designed for ground transportation (U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,971). None of the prior art shipping containers address and incorporate all of the necessary systems required for the transportation of medium size satellites and launch vehicle payloads.
Satellites are currently transported in customized, single-use shipping containers. These containers are made from various types of materials, ranging from plywood to steel. Transportation of satellites is expensive since there are no standard, reusable containers available.